The Five Graces
by Austin B
Summary: “What's wrong?” “I’m not sure. It could be my legs, cause I can't seem to move, or it could be my heart cause its beating fast. But I think its my eyes, cause I’m seeing things that arent there.” “Whatre you seeing?” “You, looking at me the way you are.
1. Chapter 1

The Five Graces

1

The familiar scent of burning wood and salty air reached Kate, and it called her from her thoughts. She was thankful that something broke the solitude she'd begun to feel upon pondering her situation. On how it'd gotten so bad. So bad, in fact, that she'd begun unconsciously avoiding him. Just because of the simple fact that the things he made her feel scared the daylights out of her. Not that they were unpleasant feelings; no they were by no means unpleasant. But she'd never felt them before, and Kate feared the unknown.

Kate looked about herself, and found the source of the fire she'd smelled. Charlie and Hurley bickered about a small fire the Brit had just stoked. Kate decided they'd be a good distraction from this enigma that had developed inside her.

"No, no, no, man that's all wrong!" He nearly screeched in exasperation.

"Dude, give me a break, I've never done one of these."

"That's why you should hand it over calmly and back away before you hurt yourself."

Hurley gave him a blank look and stared back at the rubix cube in his hand. He almost had one side blue, but for one red square marring perfection. He spun the bottom, and Charlie groaned.

"You think you can do it?"

"Oh I know I can, brother."

Hurley tossed the cube into the air and Charlie deftly snatched it and began working. Hurley laughed animatedly at him before walking away.

Twenty minutes later Charlie sat in the sand, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration as the cube neared completion. Kate had to restrain herself from going over to him and insisting he turn the cube over so she could try. Instead, she stood from her place in the sand and walked back to the place she'd been sleeping for the past two months.

She'd erected a small tent made from scraps of tarp, metal and sticks from the jungle. It was rather sturdy, she'd admit with pride. She tried taking a nap, since there didn't seem to be much else to do, but found her mind was too full of thoughts for sleep to come. So she walked down the beach to talk with Sun who'd come with her husband to the beach to fish.

Sun was an amazing woman, Kate had realized when she discovered she spoke nearly perfect English. But somehow, Kate thought she'd always known Sun was amazing. By the look of understanding and deep thought always present in her dark eyes.

"Good afternoon." The Korean woman greeted her, even before Kate located where she stood.

"Hello, Sun."

"I was going to the garden, care to join me?"

"I'd love to."

Kate followed Sun through the jungle. No matter how many times she'd traveled this path, the beauty of the jungle illuminated by the high sun always took her breath away. Sun kept her gaze trained on her feet, so she'd not trip on the vegetation that wound around the path.

"How's Jin?" Kate asked absentmindedly.

"He is well." She replied, and Kate heard the smile in her voice. It brought a smile to her own lips, but one of wistfulness. If only she had someone to smile about. "He and Michael were going to fish and Hurley insisted on tagging along." Kate chuckled at thought of the sight. It was only a few weeks ago that Michael and Jin were at each other's throats. Now they seemed to connect like few people on the island did.

"Is something wrong?" Sun asked suddenly. She'd glanced over her shoulder and noted the pitiful look on Kate's face.

"What? Oh, no, nothing's wrong." Kate attempted to laugh it off but ended up sounding more nervous and embarrassed than anything. Sun just cast her a look of concern mixed with understanding that made Kate wonder just what the Korean woman knew.

Just then Sun stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Kate asked, but Sun immediately shushed her with a wave of her hand. Slowly, she turned to face Kate.

Boar. Sun mouthed, and Kate stood on her tip toes to look over Sun's shoulder. Sure enough, a large boar was rooting through their garden. Kate took a step backward and began to turn around when she felt a tugging on her foot. A vine on the ground had wrapped around her ankle. She lifted her foot up and tried shaking it off. To her horror, she began to lose her balance, and quickly set her foot back down, snapping the vines that held her down loudly.

The sounds of the boar's riffling stopped, and so did Sun and Kate's movements. They turned simultaneously over their shoulders to see the boar ease through the grass and spot them. It huffed and stomped its hooves. Kate wasn't going to run until absolutely necessary. There was still a chance it would leave them be peacefully. This was just wishful thinking, on her part.

The boar charged and Kate yanked her foot from the vines and she and Sun bolted off in the direction of the caves.

Sun was not as fast as Kate, however, and the boar was hot on their heels even as they dodged and weaved through trees. So, as they passed a felled tree, Kate shoved Sun with all her might over it to land on the ground hidden on the other side. Thankfully, the boar paid no attention to the Korean and kept charging after Kate. She made several sharp turns but the boar seemed determined to run her down.

Just when she was about to climb a tree or dive into the brush to escape it, an arm shot out from behind a tree she was passing and pulled her around the other side. Her back was pinned to the chest of a man, and she was about to push away and look who had saved her when it hit her.

She'd been this close to him before. And all those times, she couldn't help but notice the way he smelled. Like campfire mixed with sweat and shaving cream. Whenever she had smelled that scent, it sent her heart into maddening rampages. Because that scent was tied to Jack.

Prickling awareness suddenly made her skin super sensitive as he pushed her a few inches away from him so he could look around the tree at the boar who was stupefied at the disappearance of his prey. Jack leaned his back against the tree and looked at Kate's back, which was still turned to him.

Suddenly, they both heard a squishing thud and a high pitched squeal. They looked around the tree to see the boar on its side, writhing, with a knife hilt stuck in its neck. John Locke leapt from the trees like a madman and yanked the knife from the boar's body and deftly slit its throat, spraying blood over his clothes, but stilling its movements.

Kate's mouth hung open. Not that she hadn't seen pigs being killed before, but the unflinching movements with which Locke had slaughtered the animal was unnerving.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, and Kate looked to him. Sweat beaded on his hairline, and his brow was drawn into an expression of concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She stammered. His scent still enveloped her. "Sun is probably in the woods-" She gestured behind her, and Jack's eyes widened.

"Sun! Is she okay?" He nearly shouted. Kate narrowed her eyes.

"Sun is fine, too." She replied, almost stung. She wasn't sure why it tugged at her heart to hear the urgency in his voice when worried about Sun. It wasn't there when he'd asked about her.

"Sun is bruised, that's what Sun is." The Korean woman said with more conviction than Kate had heard her use since that first day on the beach she revealed she knew English. She stomped out of the brush to meet them. Kate almost laughed. Her clothes were torn and dirty, and her hair was disheveled.

"I'm so sorry, Sun. I just wanted to get you out of its way." Kate apologized, trying to suppress her smile. Sun grinned back.

"I know. Thank you, you may have saved my life. I know I'm a very slow runner." To this she chuckled nervously, and Kate laughed heartily. Jack's gaze snapped to her as she did so, and she immediately quelled her laughter. She looked to him nervously, not realizing he was still so close to her.

"I guess you probably saved my life, too, huh?" Her hazel eyes looked something synonymous to scared, and Jack couldn't speak. "What were you guys doing out here, anyway?"

"Hunting." Jack finally managed. "You led it right to us." A half smile graced his lips. The breeze picked up and Kate unconsciously took a deep breath. He smelled like strength. She swallowed hard.

"Come on, Sun. We've had enough excitement for the day." Kate said in a faux calm as Sun watched Locke with a grimace. "I know." She whispered to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Kate threw a glance back at Jack as they were walking away. His gaze was still locked to her and she flashed him a weak smile. He returned it.

"You girls stay out of trouble." He warned, and Kate laughed, thankful that he broke the intense atmosphere surrounding them.

"Can't make any promises." She said over her shoulder with a smirk and Sun giggled.

Kate was taking deep breaths as she and Sun walked through the jungle to the beach. His scent still lingered around her. Or maybe it was just the memory of him.

"You'll hyperventilate if you don't shallow your breathing." Sun said without looking to her.

"What?"

"You were breathing so deeply."

"Was I?" She asked, though she knew very well that she was, and why she was, though she berated herself for it.

"You know, when I first met my husband, I fell for him so quickly." Sun said thoughtfully. Kate narrowed her eyes.

"Really?" She asked suspiciously.

"Everything happened so fast. We were young and passionate. It was all so new to me that I was frightened."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kate asked, point blank. She was not afraid to be frank with Sun. She heard the smile in her friend's voice.

"It was just something that popped into my head." Sun attempted nonchalance. Kate brushed off the strangeness of her words and said goodbye at the beach.

As Kate meandered toward her own shelter, she breathed in the salty air. It smelled like the sand and the sea. She frowned. His scent had dissipated, and she couldn't remember exactly what it was like. As she plopped hard onto her blanket, she only wished she could be near him again, and memorize everything about him.

* * *

I'm so typical. I need to start writing different kinds of stories. All I write is lost lost lost lost lost. And it's usually Jack/Kate Jack/Kate Jack/Kate, too. The show's been away too long. I need inspiration. I"m getting crazy already. Anyway, ...if you liked this chapter...even if you didn't, review and tell me so. Even if you just say those generic things you say to all other writers, even if you say the same thing to me at every chapter, I don't care. Say it again. I just want to know you're reading this.

Alright, enough begging. Review if you want. Don't if you're a jerk. :) just playin. I"m such a fruit sometimes. I need to get out of the house. School starts next week, and I'm almost glad for it.

Will update soon,

- Austin B.


	2. Chapter 2

2

It was very early in the morning, Kate could tell just by opening her eyes to the tarp of her cieling. The air was still a bit cooler, and the sun still had a bit of a golden orange hue.

Her body still lagged from sleep, and she wavered on her feet as she stepped outside. But she grabbed some fruit she'd picked yesterday and took a bite as she walked down to the water.

Rolling up her pant legs, Kate stood ankle deep as she felt the sand around her feet move with the water and begin to swallow her toes. She smiled. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend that her mother was with her. They were vacationing togetheron a beautiful island that only seemed secluded when you didn't want the waiter to bring you another Mai Tai.

Vincent barked in the distance, and Kate opened her eyes lazily. Regretfully.

"Hiya Kate." She heard Charlie quip. The man was endearing in a dorky sort of way, and Kate had decided a long time ago that she liked him.

"Morning Charlie." He stood next to her. There was a pause, and Kate looked to him, mildly suspicious.

"What is it?" She asked. He tried to look confused.

"What makes you think anything's up?"

"You were quiet for two seconds, now what is it?"

"Nothin. Okay, there is one thing. You're a woman, right?" She just raised a brow. "Stupid. Anyway, Claire's been acting really strange lately. She stares off into space for hours at a time, and whenever she smiles at me she always looks so sad."

"She's probably just daydreaming of being back at home with her family. Ask her what she thinks about when she stares off."

"I have, she just brushes me off."

"Well, then tell her something about yourself first. Maybe that'll help."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I'm a woman, right?"

He grinned sheepishly and thanked her before making his way over to Claire and Aaron. Kate watched him for a while as he talked with her. She would laugh at something he said and he'd lean closer to her. Kate turned her head away, squeezing her eyes shut tight. She was happy for them, she really was, but it hurt to see him so in love.

She hated the jealous bitterness that underlined her sadness, so she marched herself into the jungle before fully rationalizing her actions. Kate stopped herself from thinking as she walked determinedly to the caves, knowing full well what she was looking for. She deserved to fall off the wagon once in a while. This island life was hard on her, after all. Why shouldn't she be happy once in a while, if only for a fleeting moment?

Kate took a deep breath to calm herself before walking nonchalantly through the caves, eyes subtly glancing around, seeking someone.

But Jack was nowhere in sight. Kate frowned slightly, and pretended to fill up her water bottle at the waterfall. She felt stupid and immature, and a flush of anger rose to her cheeks as she realized that her mood completely depended on him. He made her happy, hopeful, sad, dejected, or angry with just a glance. She shouldn't have come looking for him.

"It's full, Kate."

Kate glanced behind her to see Sun glide up next to her. She looked down to her water bottle, submerged in the pool. In truth, it had been full when she got there.

"Oh, yeah. I was just…" Kate trailed off as she stood.

"He went that way." Sun nearly whispered, pointing to the jungle to the right of the dwellings. Kate gave her a curious look, but the Korean responded with a warm smile and a look of understanding. Kate would have been embarrassed if not for the amazement at the depth of her friend's eyes. It seemed no one had ever known her as well as Sun had gotten to in just a few short months. So, Kate just nodded and watched her walk away.

She looked in the direction Sun had indicated. Along the stream that drained the pool from the waterfall. Kate swallowed hard and started along it. The stream ran into the jungle as a trickle, and Kate followed it. It branched off here and there to form small pools, and the stream widened as she went on. Faintly she began to hear the soothing sound of crashing water, and it increased in volume as she walked. Finally, she came to a small waterfall, probably six feet from the drop to the face of the water. It was amazingly picturesque, straight out of the garden of Eden, and Kate smiled wistfully at its beauty.

Suddenly, ahead broke the rippledsurface and gasped for air, running his hands over his face. Kate's eyes widened and she stepped quickly behind a tree. She peeked around the side to see Jack's bare chest above the water as he scrubbed shampoo in his hair determinedly.

Kate sucked in her breath and leaned her back against the tree, wondering what to do. Of course, the answer should've been obvious. She should walk away quietly. But deep in her, she knew she couldn't tear herself away. She'd always thought his bodylooked so powerful under his clothes, and with a smirk she acknowledged curiosity.

So, she peeked around the tree, and held its bark with her hands tightly as if her legs would give out on her. And she wasn't entirely sure they wouldn't. He let the waterfall run down over him, and let out a groan of pleasure. Kate's heart skittered, and her body clenched. She felt twelve years old again, sneaking out of her house at night to meet up with a boy.

She began feeling lightheaded and realized she had not been breathing. Jack had climbed from the pool, exposing more and more of his body until he stepped out of the water. Kate diverted her eyes for a moment, but smiled wickedly to herself and looked back up. But Jack had his towel wrapped around himself already. Kate frowned, then pressed her back against the tree again.

What was she doing? This was invasion of privacy and a downright despicable thing to do. One would expect this sort of behavior from a scoundrel like Sawyer, but Kate liked to think of herself as a person with a kind of moral standing, even with all she'd done. She berated herself, but smiled wickedly again despite her mental scolding. Until she heard Jack sigh – in what was that, longing? – and twigs crunch closer to her. She sucked herself close to the tree and slid around it as Jack passed by. Kate peeked out the other side to watch his back retreat into the foliage. His T-shirt was dotted with wet marks from his body not being entirely dry when he dressed, and he walked like a man regretting where he was going. Kate then haphazardly sprawled down on the jungle floor, staring at the pure blue sky through the apertures in the canopy.

She felt as if she'd just run a mile. Her heart pounded and her breathing came in quick gasps. She knew this crush had gotten ridiculously out of control. It was just that she'd been alone for so long, and every time Jack looked at her, she thought she saw him trying to see into her soul, figure out the mystery of her past. Every time she saw him, she wanted to run into his arms and tell him everything he wanted so desperately to know. But deep in her, she knew it was out of the question. She'd scare him away; he'd avoid her and stay out of her reach forever. She knew she should back off, not let this feeling get any more intense than it was.

But still she closed her eyes and saw him again. She wasn't entirely prepared for the effect the sight would have on her. She lay there for a long while, with her eyes closed, seeing it again and again. The look of relief and contentment on his face as he washed away the dirt and sweat and worries of the island. The chiseled muscles moving gracefully under the tanned skin of his back.

Kate jumped up and ran quietly back to the beach.

* * *

"What're you smiling for?" Sawyer asked in his Southern drawl as he approached her. She'd been sitting in the sand, drawing doodles with her fingers and watching the tide ebb and flow. Not realizing she'd been grinning like a fool all the while. Kate attempted to play stupid.

"What are you talking about?"

He stood above her. "You been happy about something since you sat down. What're you thinking about?"

Kate grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know?" The thought of telling Sawyer just what she'd done made her nearly laugh. He'd be appalled. And she'd love it.

He just scoffed and walked away. Kate briefly lifted her gaze to his back then glanced around camp. To her surprise, she saw Jack talking lightly to Charlie. The Brit said something that made Jack laugh, and Kate marveled at the sight. He looked so young and handsome with the little crinkles of humor by his eyes, and the way his lips curved into a smile that exposed his straight white teeth.

Jack replied to Charlie, causing the other man to laugh in turn, and Jack then looked around the beach. No doubt trying to place the feeling of being watched. Kate knew she should tear her eyes away so he wouldn't know she'd been staring, but found she was unable. Jack just had one of those faces that you never want to stop looking at. His eyes landed on her, and she nearly gasped. He looked at her for a moment before smiling and returning his attention to Charlie. Kate found, with mild horror, a stupid grin on her lips once again. She turned her gaze back on the sand by her seat and tried to quell the giddiness that rose in her.

Kate wasn't supposed to feel this way. Not the tough, strong, independent Kate. This was why she was avoiding Jack in the first place. To escape the feeling of helplessness when he was around. She was drowning. No matter how many times she reassured herself she didn't have feelings for him, she always ended up grinning when he was around, or finding excuses to go to the caves.

She was helpless to stop this feeling, and it scared her. It made her angry to know she couldn't control her own body, her own mind. Her own heart.

* * *

You can't imagine how excited I am for Lost to start again! Well, maybe you can, because you all are probably just as excited, if not more. I wish my friends liked Lost. We could have Lost sleepovers on Wednesday, where we'd all wear our Lost T shirts and gush about how much we just loooove Jack and how sexy Sawyer is. –sigh- why can't you guys live in my town?

School starts tomorrow for me! I'm a big senior now. I can push all the freshies and cut in the lunch line. Okay, maybe I won't take it to that extreme, but I definitely feel like the big fish already. And I love it.

**Hekate-Trivia** – well, I sure am glad you decided to stick with me. Even though it IS jack/kate.

**Saoirse, Kat, elvenlady, PITAchic, rain1657, anon, OrlandoCrazy, Antatobo, HappilyLostGirl, Lostrayne, lostsugarpoof, Katrina, FanofLost**

**Eclypse** – you better have missed me!

As always, with love,  
-Austin B.


	3. Chapter 3

3

She looked off into the distance, absentmindedly rocking Aaron in her arms. Charlie strolled up and sat beside her. Claire shifted her sleeping baby into his cradle and looked to Charlie with a soft smile.

"Morning, love."

"Hey Charlie."

He didn't know what to say after that, and Claire was apparently not in the mood for talking. She leaned back against the tree and watched the breeze blow the palm fronds. Charlie studied her face for a moment, the far away look in her eyes.

"Uh, Claire?" She slowly looked to him. He shifted his gaze nervously. "What do you think about? When you stare off like that?"

She stared at him as if he hadn't spoken, and Charlie thought she really hadn't heart him, until she replied, "Everything I have to worry about, and the people I have to pray for."

Claire watched her hands in her lap.

"You know, back in London, I wasn't a very good person." She looked up to him, as if to say the thought of him not being a good person was impossible. "I was greedy and selfish and spiraling out of control. I would've hit rock bottom if I hadn't crashed here first."

Claire was looking at him with a curious expression. She blinked out of it and said, "I keep trying to decide if home was any better than this island, anyway. I didn't have anyone after Thomas left. I was going to give Aaron up for adoption."

"We're here now, love." He whispered, and slid his hands into hers. Charlie felt something in her hands.

"What's this?"

"Oh, my wish dolls." Claire chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"What're they for?"

"Well, you tell one of them a trouble you have, and put it under your pillow before you go to sleep at night. In the morning, you'll have a solution."

"Do they work?"

"I like to think someday they might. We need every edge we can get out here." She chuckled, eliciting a smile from him as well.

"So what do you tell them?"

Claire lined up the four dolls in a line on the sand and picked them up one by one, holding them up. "To this one, I say, I'm afraid the castaways might not be able to work together to survive. To this one, I say my family and friends will be sad that they don't know where I am, alive or dead. To this one, I say the families of those who perished will be destroyed when they find out." She fingered the fourth doll between her fingers, and slipped it quietly back into its pouch along with the rest, leaving its trouble known only to it and herself.

* * *

She'd been rationalizing it all day. But she just couldn't come up with an answer. She knew he was the only one who could save her from herself. From holing up inside herself and being alone forever. But in order for him to save her, she'd have to open up to him. Tell him how she felt about him and hope for the best.

Therein lies the problem.

Kate couldn't bring herself to bare her soul. It seemed unnatural, wrong for her to give herself so wholly to a man. Not only did it seem scary to let him know everything, every flaw about her, there was always the possibility that he didn't reciprocate her feelings. He could always deny her because of the many times she'd walled up her emotions when he'd asked about her. He might not want to deal with a troubled woman.

Kate stopped walking and realized her pace had gradually picked up, and she was out of breath. She also had no idea where she was. But she wasn't too worried about that fact. She could trace her footsteps back to recognizable territory.

The wind whistled loudly beyond tall shrubs in front of her, and Kate wondered what could make that sound. So, she pushed through the bushes and reeled at the sight. The toes of her shoes now hung off the edge of a sheer cliff. She made to step back, but caught her heel on the bushes. Her shoes slipped on the loose rocks at the edge of the canyon, and her weight shifted. As she fell to the right, Kate grabbed an armful of bushes. She landed on her side on the tiny ledge, and her legs slipped off so they dangled helplessly below her.

An armful of bushes Kate clutched tightly to her chest was all that separated her from a fifty foot drop to her death. Terror coursed through her, and she looked wide eyed at the drop below her. A surprised cry came from her, followed by ragged breaths, as she'd forgotten to breathe for a few seconds.

As Kate stared down at the jagged rocks which would greet her if she fell, all she could think of was the regret. There were so many things she hadn't done. So many emotions she hadn't experienced. Love and happiness were at the top of that list. Jack jumped into her thoughts. She wished she could've told him how she felt before she died. Kissed him.

"Kate!" Jack's voice called, and Kate would've smiled wistfully had she not been so terrified. She could hear his voice in her hour of death.

His face appeared through the bushes to her left. "Kate!"

"Jack!" She called breathlessly. It wasn't her imagination! Thank God Jack had come to save her. Had there been any doubt he would? He disappeared for a moment then stuck his arm out above her to grip her arm. He slowly drew her up, and with one last pull, drug her over the ledge on top of him. They collapsed behind the shrubs, safely separating them from the terrifying cliff. He tipped her to lie on her back and leaned over her with his hand next to her head, the other running over her skin on her face, over her abdomen, down her legs.

He was checking for injuries of course, but Kate let herself forget that for a moment as she felt his hands on her. Her eyelids slid shut.

"Are you hurt?" The worry in his voice was evident, as it was in his eyes when she opened hers to look up at him.

"I'm fine." Kate whispered with a thankful smile. She had gripped his shirt when he pulled her up, and held it in her fist still.

"What are you doing out here?" Jack asked softly, but still a bit chastising. Kate unfurled her fingers from the warm cotton at his chest.

"Walking. Thinking. Two things I apparently cannot do at the same time."

Jack grinned down at her. She wanted to lie there forever, but Jack stood and held his hands out for her. The sight of him standing above her, reaching down to her made Kate stop. She wanted to take a picture of him and keep it in her back pocket for a rainy day. She slid her hands into his and he pulled her to her feet.

"You have to be more careful. I can't afford to have a heart attack out here."

Kate gingerly slipped her hands from his and crossed them over her chest.

"It wasn't like I went out looking for a cliff to jump off. It sort of snuck up on me."

"Snuck? The cliff snuck up on you?" He repeated, amused. Kate grinned and felt a blush creep to her cheeks as she diverted her eyes from his brown eyes. She was weakest when those eyes of his were filled with laughter.

After their nerves have settled, they began walking back to the beach, side by side. His arm would brush against hers, and Kate would be sent into a fit of goose bumps and jitters. All she could think about was how her hand fit into his.

"How are you these days, Kate? It seems like I never see you anymore."

Because I've been avoiding you. She thought ironically, but kept the bitter smile from showing on her lips.

"I'm holding up as well as can be expected. Although Charlie and Hurley's arguing over that stupid Rubix cube is driving me nuts." Kate grinned.

"Which is but another reason why you should move to the caves." Jack took the opportunity to try reasoning with her. He was convinced she would be safer at the caves, and he wouldn't have to worry about her all the time. He'd just have to look across camp to see her, instead of having to make the long trek to the caves and think up some lame excuse for visiting the beach.

Kate scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Nice try."

Jack shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

They reached the caves, and Jack flashed her a smile. "See ya around." Was his parting words, and he pressed his warm palm to the small of her back before walking away to converse with Sayid about ways to improve the camp. Kate had to force her body to turn and pick one foot up after another. She could still feel his hand on her back. It was still amazing how his touch could do that to her.

Kate suddenly felt like a kid again. A kid with a crush, she almost cringed at the thought. The slightest brush of his hand gave her tingles in all the right places. Or wrong places, depending on how she looked at it.

When she lay down to sleep that night, she cuddled herself in her flimsy airplane blanket, wrapping her arms around herself. When she closed her eyes, she could pretend he was lying next to her. She could smell his skin, feel his touch, see his deep brown eyes as he lay above her.

After a while, Kate shook off the thoughts, knowing they would get her nothing but a sleepless night and an attitude the next morning. Not to mention a broken heart. Thinking about him only made her want him more, and sooner or later she'd have to tell him. And he'd have to tell her he didn't feel that way about her.

As Kate pushed Jack from her mind, with much difficulty, she drifted into sleep. But sleep offered no solace, for in her dreams he was touching her, and she could see his body under the waterfall. When she woke with a start the next morning, Kate realized there was no escaping it.

* * *

So, I've got yet another AP class this year, but it's not going to be too bad because it's AP Literature, and, as you all know, I love to read and write. I really don't have any hard classes at all. Pre-calc worried me at first, but I have a good teacher, so it won't be all that bad. I'm a Teacher's Aid for an hour, which I love, and I make appearances on our school news program, which is run by one of my very best friends. (It's good to have connections.) Alright, assignment time. (sorry, I know you get enough of that in school.) This one'll be easy. REVIEW!

**Elvenlady** – No, tell your sister she's wrong, Sawyer was definitely shot in the shoulder or the side, because he jerked to the side before he fell back off the raft. Geez, I really hope he's okay. I can't wait until next week to see what happened to him!

**LostWithoutLost, lostrayne, HappilyLostGirl, Kate, Merx, Antatobo, Orlando Crazy, FanofLost**

**Lili-Marie** – I absolutely LOVED your review! Do NOT apologize for long reviews, they're my absolute FAVORITE. Let's see… what OTHER words can I CAPITALIZE. Really, thank you so much for your kind words, they're such an inspiration for me to keep writing.

**Eclypse** – heyyy, I'm talking to you on msn right now! Cool buuuddy!

**OutofLine** – feel free to sing my praises as often as you'd like. :P

**Edjen** – everyone who loves Lost is invited to my sleepover. So, you're IN!

As always,  
Austin B.


	4. Chapter 4

4

There is something about the glow of a new mother, some indescribable air about her that makes one stop and sigh. Charlie couldn't keep the silly smile from his face, and frankly, he didn't care to try. He loved watching her as she watched Aaron, as she played with his little fingers and kissed his soft hair.

Claire was completely absorbed in a world which held only herself and her child. She seemed to like it better that way. Charlie's smile fell a bit, until Claire laughed at Aaron's baby noises. She looked happy. That was all Charlie wanted for her.

"Come here already!" She shouted to him and waved him over. Charlie sat in front of her, enjoying simply being near to her. Claire continued to smooth her baby's hair and touch his soft skin, smiling.

"What do you tell the last one?"

Claire looked up to him, utterly confused. "What?"

"The last wish doll, what do you tell it?"

She grew somber as she looked into his curious eyes. After a moment of deciding whether or not she should let him be privy to the information, Claire knew she couldn't disappoint him. She looked back down at Aaron and continued to play with his grasping fingers as she spoke.

"I say, I'm afraid I'm…falling for Charlie, and when I let him into my world, show him all of myself, he'll be disappointed in me."

His face reflected shock and dissent, but most of all delight.

"Oh, love! Disappointed in you? No, I could never!" He whispered, running a tender hand over her cheek. Claire finally met his eyes, his big, trusting, loving eyes, and she smiled.

"You're too good to me, Charlie."

"Impossible." He replied softly, as he drew nearer to her for a kiss.

* * *

"Sun, take the end of this." Jin called to his wife in Korean. He was standing shin deep in ocean water, struggling solo with a two man net. Hurley thought his toes had been bitten by a shark, and went hobbling back to shore. 

"What?" Sun exclaimed, flabbergasted her husband wouldallow her topartake in such a masculine activity, let alone encourage it.

"Come, help me with this."

She obeyed, stripping her shoes off and smiling at the feel of the water on her hot feet. Jin watched his wife's expression as she waded out to him, dodging jagged clusters of coral and rocks. He taught her how to hold the large net, how to dip it into the water and scoop up the fish.

She watched his movements and listened intently to his directions. When they tested out their partnership in the fishing business, they found with delight Sun was an excellent fisherwoman.

"Look, Sun!" Jin exclaimed pointing to the large fish swimming their way. "Quick, open the net!" Sun obeyed excitedly, grinning as she waited for the fish to swim into the net. When it entered their trap, they pulled up the ropes, securing the large fish. Sun laughed and bounced in the water. Jin laughed, mostly for joy at seeing his wife so youthful and giddy again. The fish splashed madly, dousing both Koreans up to the waist. Sun laughed harder and reached up to wipe the water from her eyes. Just then, the fish gathered its strength and made one last escape attempt, ramming its weight into the side of the net, jerking the arms of both the holders. Jin, however, was stronger than Sun. She was holding on with only one hand, wiping her eyes with the other. It pulled her down into the water. Jin exclaimed something Korean in worry and reached down to help his wife up. But she hung limp in his arms.

* * *

"Let me help you with that." She said, picking up the other end of a heavy branch Kate was pulling from the brush. Kate had to find something to do to keep her mind off Jack, and had taken to rummaging the jungle for dry, dead firewood. 

"Thanks." She acquiesced, thankful for the help. She'd have killed herself trying to drag the giant branch back to the signal fire. The woman who'd come to help her was new to her eyes. She had pin straight black hair, glossy, hanging to her shoulder blades. Her skin was dark, as were her eyes and she had high cheekbones with a small, straight nose. She looked Oriental, maybe Peruvian.

They ditched the branch with an exclamation of good riddance. The woman clapped her hands together and set them heavily on her hips with a sigh.

"Oh, I'm Keli by the way." She grinned and shoved her hand out for Kate to shake.

"Kate."

"I haven't talked to you before, Kate. Where you from?"

"Everywhere."

Keli smiled in understanding. "I know. My father was in the Army, so we moved almost constantly. Highlights were New York City, San Francisco, and my personal favorite, Hollywood."

Kate opened her mouth, which had curved into a smile at Keli's lightheartedness, when a deep cry of anguish echoed through the camp. Both women turned sharply in the direction of the sound. Kate nearly shuddered; the sheer pain in the voice wrenched her heart. Keli started down the beach, and Kate followed quickly. People all along the beach were slowly making their way toward the shouts, curious and wanting to help. Kate and Keli bypassed them all as they tore along the sand, before finally reaching the source of the cries.

It was Jin.

Kate just blinked at him a few times in surprise and confusion. How is it possible that Jin, in all his macho protectiveness, was wailing in fear? Kate then noticed the woman he cradled gently in his arms._Sun!_

Her heart began pounding rapidly. Sun's glossy black hair was matted with a dark scarlet substance Kate could only assume was blood. Someone behind her began shouting for the doctor, but Kate heard only vaguely. Sun was lying limply in her husband's arms. Her friend was hurt and in trouble, and what was she doing about it? Nothing.

Kate knelt by Jin and her hand hovered over Sun's head. Jin frantically said something in Korean to her, andthen through clenched teeth, withconviction, "Jack. Jack!"The determination in his black eyes steeled her, and she stood, tearing into the jungle.

"Jack!" She shouted breathlessly as she approached the caves. He rushed out to meet her.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Jack asked frantically, his expressive eyes showing raw concern and fear.

"Sun's unconscious and bleeding at the beach. You need to come look at her, now." Kate stated in a level voice that couldn't possibly have been her own.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, Jack! All I know is Jin's holding her bleeding on the beach and she'll die if you don't get to her!" Kate shrieked, tears stinging her eyes, and Jack placed his strong, steady hands on her arms, sliding them down to squeeze her hands. It was as if he'd set her back on the ground during an earthquake. That simple reassuring touch set something steady beneath her feet again, but the warmth of his hands made her tremble.

"Kate, please don't fall apart. I need you. Tell me what happened." The conviction in his strong voice brought her back. But there was a softness in his eyes that was new to her.

"I-I don't know. She must've hit her head on something because there was blood matted in her hair."

He quickly threw some supplies in his backpack and followed Kate as she ran through the jungle back to the caves.

Several shouts of "There you are!" and "I found him!" were heard as Jack and Kate burst forth from the trees and stalked quickly to the Koreans. Jin had lain Sun carefully on her back, and was holding one of her hands, leaning over her. He was far closer to the edge now than he had been when Kate ran off to fetch the doctor. His lips were parted as if he'd begin wailing any moment, and the deepest lines of distress creased his forehead.

"What happened?" Jack asked Jin directly, deliberately. Jin said a string of Korean words, mixed with "net" and "big fish". Using his hands to illustrate, Jack understood. He carefully examined her head wound and dug around in his bag for a needle and some thread.

"Kate, I need two bottles of water." When Kate did not move, he looked up to her as she stared fearfully down at Sun's flaccid body. He reached up to grab her wrist. "Kate!" Her gaze jerked down to his eyes. "I need you." He whispered, and she nodded. "Two bottles of water. Go!" She began slowly backing away as Jack threaded his needle. Kate turned and ran to obey Jack's command.

* * *

She'd sat a good ten feet away. Jack had someone bring a board and a blanket to lay Sun on. There was an umbrella stuck in the sand to shade some of the UV rays from Jack's tired doctor eyes, since there was no time to move her elsewhere. Jin hovered nearby, but everyone else retreated to their respective distances. Their eyes glanced over at them occasionally, wondering if the woman would be okay, but they trusted Jack.

* * *

He'd sewn up her gash, given Jin a bottle of antibiotics and instructed him as best as he could when to give them to her, and turned the unconscious Sun back into the care of her husband. 

When he pitched himself in the sand next to Kate, he was utterly exhausted. He lay back in the sand, feeling the warmth beneath him soothe his muscles. Kate looked down to him.

_I need you._

His voice replayed in her imagination, and she could practically see him above her, whispering confessions of love softly in her ear, because he needed her more than air. He couldn't live without her, needed to feel herkiss.

Kate shook away her wandering thoughts, and turned her eyes from Jack's resting body next to her to the horizon.

"Will she be okay?" Kate asked, in that tone that wouldn't reveal too much about what she was thinking. Jack sat up.

"She may have a mild concussion, but she'll be fine, as long as she takes those antibiotics and rests for a few days."

The breeze blew his scent over her, and Kate wanted nothing more than to lean into him. She snapped her gaze back to the horizon, squeezing her hands into fists.

"Thank you for your help today. I know it was the last thing you wanted to do, but I really needed you."

There it was again. Kate squeezed her eyes shut. He wrapped his hand around her arm just below the elbow.

"Kate, are you alright?" Jack asked gently. Kate was about to implode. She wanted to run but couldn't move. "Hey?" He whispered. Jack released her arm and scooted even closer to her, so their bodies touched, and turned her chin to him. Her expression was one of uncertainty. "What's wrong?"

Kate swallowed hard and her voice came out as a wavering whisper. "I'm not really sure. It could be my legs, because I can't seem to move… or it could be my heart because it's beating really fast. But I think it's my eyes, because I'm seeing things that aren't there."

"What are you seeing?" Jack asked nervously, knowing this was the moment he'd waited for and dreamed about since the very first time he'd seen Kate. But it seemed as if his question broke her heart, because her eyes glistened with tears, and her brow furrowed deeply as if in pain. Kate could barely choke out the words.

"You. Looking at me like you are."

"What makes you think it's not really there?" His fingers lingered on her chin, she realized, and his gaze was trained to her lips. What makes me think it's not really there? The question angered her. The tears of fear that stung her eyes dissipated. He was toying with her emotions. Making her think he was going to reveal something important about himself ormake a move, then withdraw again.

"Everything." She growled as she stood. "The way you are and the way I am, and every other reason in the world!" Kate stormed into her shelter before Jack could speak.

* * *

So it's like, two days until the Premiere! I'm so excited it's ridiculous. I heard someone say that season one was all about questions, and now season two will be all about answers! thank goodness. Anyway, I'm totally loving the reviews I'm getting for this story. Thank you all for your encouragement! Tell me all of your thoughts on the story. ALL of them! And, if you want, tell me your thoughts on other things, too. I'd love that. Like, has the weather been good where you are? Did your favorite football team win their game? You know, small talk. I love that! P.S. this story is only going to have 5 chapters. Just a head's up. 

**goddessofcool, Chris3137, HappilyLostGirl, FanOfLost, Antatobo, Edjen, lostrayne, elvenlady, OrlandoCrazy, Lostwithoutlost**

**Audrey **- Your review made me so happy! Thank you!

**PITAchic** - I actually had a bag of wishing dolls, and that's why I put that in there. And, I vote for Kate just going up and kissing him. : P

**Eclypse** - So sorry I haven't gotten to talk to you. I'm going to email you right now, actually.

-Austin B.


	5. The Fifth Grace

5

Her outburst had been unexpected. She was so close. Not only was her body within arm's length of him, but he'd been on the verge of a major breakthrough with her. He saw the vulnerability in her eyes, knew he was about to get something from her. But he'd been too eager, and scared her away.

Damn him, he drove the heel of his hand into his forehead. She was within his grasp, and he let her slip away. Again. He knew he had to do something about her, or else it'd torture him into sleeplessness. _As if she wasn't doing that already._

_------------_

Jack shined his pen light into Sun's eyes, observing normal, healthy reactions. He told her so with a smile. But she just watched him closely with a knowing smile, the many emotions and thoughts in her face so blended he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Not that he ever could.

"Kate told me what happened yesterday."

Jack cocked his head in thought. Oh, the cliff, he remembered. Jack shrugged.

"She had a pretty close call."

"Yes, she did." Sun agreed, though Jack suspected Sun interpreted something different.

But, like all things on this island, he would not get an answer. She slid from the cot and rejoined her husband. Jack tilted his head back slightly to look at the light blue sky, as if pleading with some higher power to give him insight into the enigma that is woman.

* * *

"Things like that seem to happen to you." Keli commented, after Kate had relayed her Almost Fell Off A Cliff To My Death story to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you get chased by a monster our very first day here, you and Sun nearly get run down by an angry boar, and now you nearly fall off a cliff to a gruesome death."

She did have a point.

"I guess I'm a magnet for trouble." Kate scoffed sarcastically.

"Either that or you go out looking for it." Keli observed, suddenly taking on the look of a woman far too knowledgeable for her years. Kate didn't want to, but she scowled at Keli anyway.

"I wasn't looking for trouble when that monster chased Jack, Charlie and me in the jungle, and why would I look for trouble when Sun was with me? I don't want her to get hurt. And I certainly wasn't looking to jump off a cliff to my death. Those were accidents."

"Sure you never mean for anything serious to happen, you just want him to pay some damn attention to you."

Kate was stunned into silence for a moment before choking out, "_What?"_

"Oh don't pretend it's so ridiculous. It's actually quite common. Stupid, but common. He's preoccupied, you're feeling ignored. If you get hurt, he'll have to see you."

"Since when have you become my psychiatrist?" Kate snapped defensively.

"In another year I'll have my degree."

"Great." Kate grumbled. Another person to analyze her emotions.

"Think about it, Kate. You probably made some silly promise to stay away from him, even though he's exactly what you need, and your subconscious mind knows this and is creating ways to draw him to you. It makes perfect sense." Keli explained fervently, obviously happy with herself for figuring it all out.

"I can't listen to this." Kate pretended to be disgusted, and walked away from Keli, something which took more strength and will power than Kate thought it would.

She found a nice, quiet stretch of beach. Secluded from the rest. Ironic, she recognized with a scoff. Kate mulled over Keli's words, and realized with much dismay that she had a point. She was never usually this careless. She was actually very good at keeping herself out of injury. All those years running, she'd hardly had more than three or four brushes with death. But, she countered herself, this island was far from the real world. There were many more hazards here than in any city in the world she'd bounced to and from.

Kate stood and started toward a group around the fire. She felt the sudden need to be a part of something tonight, instead of sitting by herself in the dark.

"Mad at me?"

Kate stopped, and her eyelids slid shut at the sound of his voice. He gingerly stepped around in front of her, and she managed eye contact.

"Why do you ask?"

He smiled. As if it wasn't obvious, "Last time we talked, the conversation ended with you yelling at me and storming off."

"Oh, that." Kate realized flatly. It seemed like years ago she'd had that little spat with him, but it was only the night before.

"So? Still mad at me or what?"

Kate smiled softly at his attentiveness. "Of course not. I can't believe _you're_ not mad at _me_."

"What reason could I possibly have for being mad at you?" Jack said as they started toward the fire together. Hisarm brushed hers, and Kate flushed at the proximity.

"Last time we talked, the conversation ended with me yelling at you and storming off for virtually no reason at all." Kate admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you recognize that fact." He replied slyly. They walked together and discreetly took a seat among the people about the small fire. Keli was telling a story, and at the sound of her voice, Kate felt a pang of regret for being so short with her.

"My Grandmother was pure Tibetan Indian, and she used to tell my brothers and me a legend when we were young. She'd say in Tibetan folklore, the Gods created humans after they made all theother creatures, because they wanted their children to be perfect. A model of them. They gave them strong bodies and strong minds, but when they were finished, they realized their creations were no more than animals. So, they granted humansthe Five Graces, with which to enjoy and embrace life the way only humans can appreciate. Smell, Sight, Touch, Sound, and Taste."

Kate smiled, and was glad she'd heard Keli tell the story, because it all made sense to her in a way she suspected it wouldn't have a few days ago. She hadn't truly enjoyed life before, hadn't appreciated all the beauty it had to offer. But in the past two months, in the past week, Kate had experienced more beauty in life than she had in all her years before the crash.

"What?" Jack grinned upon seeing the wistful and sleepy smile on Kate's face. He'd never seen that kind of smile on her before, the woman who, to everyone else, appeared withdrawn and frigid. But Jack knew better.

Kate shook her head. "It just makes sense to me now, that's all."

"Why does it make sense now?"

That was the question she didn't want to answer. It was because of him. Because of the sight, smell, touch, and sound of him filled her with a sensation she couldn't describe.

Taste. She'd skipped that sense. If only…

"It's just been a beautiful day." Kate lied with a sigh, casting her gaze over the heads of her comrades to the ebb of the waves.

Jack seemed to accept this explanation, and before long, Kate flashed him a goodnight smile and stood to return to her shelter. She didn't particularly have anything to do, she just felt she'd been social long enough. Not to mention if she sat any longer with Jack, she'd go crazy restraining herself from leaning her head onto his shoulder.

He watched her retreat, knowing full well she was uncomfortable around him. He'd always wondered about her and why she acted the way she didaround him as he went about his daily tasks in the caves. Jack had his suspicions, little feelings he got deep in his gut, but was too afraid he'd be wrong to act on them. But tonight the sky was clear, the air crisp, and Jack was tired of lying to himself.

_The Five Graces make sense because of me_. The thought burst into the front of hismind from seemingly nowhere. It'd been forming since Keli had shared that bit of Tibetan culture with the group. Just like all the rest of his suspicions, it was completely un-provable, except by Kate herself, and Jack was too afraid to confront her with it.

His legs lifted him from the sand and tread heavily toward her.

"Kate!" He heard a voice that didn't sound like his own coming from him. She stopped and turned to him at her tent, which was placed at the edge of the jungle.

A burst of adrenaline shot through him at the recognition of what he was about to do, and he gripped her shoulders powerfully, practically lifting her up and coaxing her a few steps back to pin her against a tree. He placed his hands on the rough bark on either side of her head.

Kate looked at his face, so close to hers. His deep eyes sparked with some wild emotion. His breathing was slightly labored, and he clenched his jaw when he couldn't find words. He hung his head as his brain swam, trying but failing miserably to find something to say. To explain to her all the things he'd been feeling.

But he instead set the top of his head against her chest, just under her chin. When all else fails, just come out with it.

"I want you, Kate." She heard him say, and she clutched the tree behind her even harder. "I want you so much." He almost whimpered, as if it had been driving him crazy and he didn't know what to do about it.

She was shocked into silence for a moment. She'd been thinking for so long her feelings were one sided. If she ever confronted him with it, she'd be heartbroken because he didn't look at her like that. How could she have been so wrong?

Keli had known. She'd explained it all to her, but Kate ignored it. Kate convinced herself Jack didn't feel the same so she'd be forced to keep her feelings to herself. So he wouldn't even have the chance to reject her. Which he would never do, Keli had known, and Kate was realizing now, hearing the desperation in his voice as he plead for her to release him from his torture.

Kate's hands didn't shake like she expected them to when she liftedthem to his face, drawing his chin up. His eyes begged for her, and she drew him to her quickly for a kiss. The moment his lips met hers, Kate's heart felt as if it would burst. His mouth, his lips, his tongue tasted vaguely like a brilliant mixture of berries.

He kissed her forcefully, wrapping his powerful arms around her waist, holding her body against his. A heat and a shiver ran through her at the same time. Kate's head was spinning and she was disoriented, yet she knew exactly where she was. No matter where she ended up, she knew she was in the right place.

When Kate was in his arms, she resented her entire life up until that point. It was as if she hadn't existed until he kissed her. She hadn't really lived. It had taken her all these years to find out how beautiful, how endearingly delightful life could really be.

Kate had thought God had forsaken her. But not anymore. Yes, Kate knew now that she too had been blessed with the Five Graces. She'd been blessed with Jack.

* * *

I'm such a sap. A totally commercial story, I know, happy ending and all. But doesn't it just make you feel good? Hopefully, my story did. Thanks guys for all the reviews! You know what to do, now.

What a premiere. It was amazing, when they showed the scene with Desmond in the stadium, my mom goes, I bet he's the one in the hatch. I'm like no way, that'd be too much of a coincidence. Turns out, my mom's psychic. Now we just have to find out how the hell Desmond got on the island and in the hatch, and why it said Quarantine on the lid. And where Kate is. …and if Sawyer's okay, etc…thank goodness this is the 'answers' season.

**Elvenlady **– I guess that familiar face Shannon saw in the jungle was Walt. Creepy, huh? The water was just pouring off him continuously, and when he opened his mouth, it sounded like jumbled up whispers. Jeepers creepers.

**Hekate-Trivia, lostrayne, ashlee, nikki-da-latina, nicolle, OrlandoCrazy, Antatobo, Eclypse**

**LostWithoutLost** – of course they confessed before the end of the story. And I write lots of Jate stories all the time, and don't intend on quitting soon.

**PITAchic** – I'd love to be in a Lost club. I'd totally be the president. The writers said that? Skate and Jack/Ana? No! I hope it doesn't last long, either. Jack and Kate were meant to be together.

-Austin B.


End file.
